total_drama_fanon_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Contestants
A list of all OC (Original Characters/Contestants) on the wiki. |-|A= {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center;width:100%" ! width="24%"| Name ! width="34%"| Label ! width="48%"| Debut |- | colspan="9" bgcolor="lightblue"| |- | Ana | The Hot-Headed Chick | Total Drama Royale |- | colspan="9" align="left"| Ana is one chick you YOU DO NOT WANT TO CROSS! Beneath her beautiful appearance, she has the shortest temper anyone could ever imagine. She's cynical, hot-headed, grumpy, and will not take "no" as an answer, regardless of the situation. She does not take too kindly to weakness in others and will not accept her own. She did not come to Total Drama to make any friends. In fact, she came to make some new enemies! Just goes to show how dangerous she can be... ---- Favorite Color: Bloody Red Favorite Food: Anything with meat Favorite Music: Glam Metal Favorite Movie: Child's Play Competitions: Total Drama Royale | Total Drama OC All-Stars Teams: Dominating Diamonds | Villainous Vultures '''Personality: Hot-Headed, Ill-Mannered, Angry, Grumpy, Rude, Stubborn, Unforgiving |- |-|B= {| class="wikitable" width="100%" border=1 ! width="100" | Character ! Title ! width="120"|Gender ! width="50"|Debut |-bgcolor="#f2f2f2" |rowspan="2" bgcolor=blue| |'Ben, The King of Scams' |align="center" bgcolor=cyan|MALE |align="center"|TDS |- | colspan="4"|Beneath his charming goods lucks and smile, don't trust this sly scammer. Ben is always finding new ways to make money. Rather it be cheating people out in "games" or simply take it. He's greedy, money-grubbing, but happens to be rather friendly. |- |-bgcolor="#f2f2f2" |-|C= |-|D= |-|E= |-|F= |-|G= |-|H= {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center;width:100%" ! width="24%"| Name ! width="34%"| Label ! width="48%"| Debut |- | colspan="9" bgcolor="lightblue"| |- | Hugh | The Buff n' Tough Bully | Total Drama Showdown |- | colspan="9" align="left"| There's a reason Hugh is labled "The Buff n' Tough Bully"...because he is very dangerous and cunning. He's always playing the role as the antagonist, and it happens to work. This trickster will do what ever it takes to win, rather it be kissing and sweet talking girls or simply convincing his team to eliminate one contestant. Bottom line, don't fall for his tricks! It is possible he may be worst than Alejandro and Mal combined... ---- Favorite Color: Favorite Food: Hamburgers Favorite Music: Heavy Metal Favorite Movie: Transformers: Age of Extinction Competitions: Total Drama Showdown | Total Drama OC All-Stars Teams: Rising Rookies | Villainous Vultures '''Personality: Mean, Deceiving, Sneaky, Perfectionist, Cunning |- |-|I= |-|J= |-|K= |-|L= {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center;width:100%" ! width="24%"| Name ! width="34%"| Label ! width="48%"| Debut |- | colspan="9" bgcolor="lightblue"| |- | Lana | The Spunky Gamer Girl | Total Drama Royale |- | colspan="9" align="left"| Lana's got it all: looks, charm, and video games. This avid gamer is always looking for new ways to get the latest games and electronics. She's nice and supportive, but has a very exotic side to her. While competing, she has befriended many competitors and started a relationship with others. Once she wins Total Drama, she'll be the first in line to get the newest game or console in the palm of her hands! ---- Favorite Color: Orchid Purple Favorite Food: Anything sweet and sugary Favorite Music: Nicki Minaj & Adam Levine (Pop & Hip-Hop) Favorite Movie: Tekken: Blood Vengeance Competitions: Total Drama Royale | Total Drama OC All-Stars | Total Drama Monegasque Island Teams: Hardy Hearts | Heroic Hamsters '''Personality: Geeky, Flirtatious, Supportive, Carefree, Tech-Addict, Spunky |- |-|M= |-|N= {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center;width:100%" ! width="24%"| Name ! width="34%"| Label ! width="48%"| Debut |- | colspan="9" bgcolor="lightblue"| |- | Nemo | The Gamer | Total Drama: Battle of the Originals |- | colspan="9" align="left"| Meet the gaming king, Nemo! Where ever he goes, he will always be seen with a DS, PSP, or any kind of portable gaming device in hand! Beneath his gaming-self, he is always determined to get the job done...by winning Total Drama! ---- Favorite Color: Lime Green Favorite Food: Cheese & Hot Dogs Favorite Music: Pop Favorite Movie: Wreck-It Ralph Competitions: View all here Teams: View all here Personality: Kind, Nerdy |- |-|O= |-|P= |-|Q= |-|R= |-|S= {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center;width:100%" ! width="24%"| Name ! width="34%"| Label ! width="48%"| Debut |- | colspan="9" bgcolor="lightblue"| |- | Stella | The Hot Chick | TBA |- | colspan="9" align="left"| Stella is one Girl you likes Music, Surfer, Playin Tanpura and Dance... ---- Favorite Color: Yellow Favorite Food: Moffins Favorite Music: Wolfgana Amadeus Mozart Favorite Movie: TBA Competitions: TBA Teams:'''TBA Personality: Hot Dumb Chick |- |-|T= |-|U= |-|V= |-|W= |-|X= |-|Y= |-|Z= Category:Lists Category:Contestants